


Colazione vuota

by Pikapikahoshi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Melancholy, Missing Scene, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikapikahoshi/pseuds/Pikapikahoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Da quando Cedric non c'è più, la vita in casa Diggory non è più la stessa.<br/>Flashfic incentrata sui pensieri di Amos e sua moglie dopo la scomparsa del Tassorosso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colazione vuota

Colazione vuota

   
Da quando non faceva più colazione con Cedric, Amos Diggory beveva solo il caffè. La marmellata, suo cibo preferito, da quando non c’era suo figlio non aveva più lo stesso sapore. Era acre, orrendamente amara, appiccicosa, melliflua e ingannevole esattamente come le foto di Cedric sulla scrivania, il letto che aveva disfatto per convincersi che suo figlio era uscito di corsa per trascorrere una giornata con gli amici. La cioccolata aveva il profumo di Cedric – l’Hufflepuff adorava la cioccolata, soprattutto quella calda – e lui non riusciva a mangiarla. Brittany non usciva più di casa ed era ormai in depressione, suo marito Amos non riusciva a fare niente per tirarla su, sprofondato in quel grigio torpore anche lui.  
Quel giorno Amos non aveva neanche spento la caffettiera, infatti a un certo punto udì un sibilo provenire dall’elettrodomestico che non prometteva nulla di buono: il liquido nero era fuoriuscito dalla macchinetta, andando a macchiare tutto il piano cottura.  
«Amos, Amos!» aveva urlato Brittany, accorrendo in cucina «Si brucia il caffè! Caro, fai colazione» aggiunse, apprensiva «il tuo digiuno non ci ridarà Cedric.»  
«Mi manca così tanto, Brit. È come se il non mangiare colmasse la sua assenza.»  
«Il saltar la colazione non lo riporterà indietro, Amos, lo sai. Mangia, che lui da lassù sarà lieto di vederti continuare ad andare avanti.» disse Brittany, consapevole di dover infondere coraggio al marito.  
«Mi manca così tanto...» disse Amos, versandosi del caffè e iniziando a fissare il liquido nero.  
«Sicuro che a me non manchi? Il riuscire a portare avanti una casa in sua assenza è alienante» disse Brittany, versandosi anch’ella del caffè «ma lo faccio per te. Se non riesci a farlo per te stesso, fallo in nome del suo ricordo: Cedric non avrebbe mai voluto vederti così.»  
Cedric, sua mamma lo sapeva, avrebbe voluto vedere i genitori felici per la sua vittoria nel Tremaghi, ma tutto quello che riuscì ad ottenere era il padre che non faceva più colazione.  
Una colazione senza Cedric era una colazione vuota per Amos, come vuota era la sua stanza, come vuota era la casa.  
Come vuota era la sua vita.  
Cedric non sarebbe più tornato, Amos lo sapeva.  
Ma non sarebbe mai riuscito ad andare avanti: Cedric era la sua vita.


End file.
